Ushari
Ushari is an adult male cobra that lives in the Outlands. He is the hidden secondary antagonist of The Lion Guard, a cameo character in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, a major protagonist in the first season, and a supporting antagonist in the second season. Although initially a neutral character, Ushari turned to villainy after being disturbed and injured or run over many times by the Lion Guard, and became one of the two secondary antagonists in Season 2, alongside Janja ahead Kiburi, Reirei and Mzingo. They were unaware of his treachery until The Scorpion's Sting, where he revealed himself as most loyal part of Scar's army. Appearance Ushari is a red cobra with a creamy-tan underside and narrow purple markings. He has two circular markings the same color as his underside on his hood, which is a paler shade of red than his body, with two more purple markings inside them. Personality Ushari appears to be rather timid at first impression. However, when confronted, he can be quite fierce, cruel, savage, aggressive, unsympathetic, and bloodthirsty. He prefers to be left alone, and dislikes being disturbed. He shows a dislike for Bunga in particular, though did not appear to harbor any ill feelings towards the rest of the Lion Guard for a very long time, though remained cautious of their presence. After being trampled on by the Lion Guard one too many times, Ushari is pushed over the edge and swears vengeance upon them. He teams up with Janja and his hyenas and joins them in their quest to take down the Lion Guard planning to have himself and his fellow reptiles rule the Pride Lands. To accomplish this, Ushari suggests finding a way to communicate with Scar after learning Kion can talk to Mufasa which they ultimately succeed in doing. Since becoming a villain, Ushari acts as a double agent continuing to reside in the Pride Lands but carrying out the schemes thought of by Janja and later Scar along with his skink minions who serve as Ushari's personal spies. He has proven that he is incredibly intelligent and comes up with lethally efficient schemes, on par with Scar, who appears to find him a valuable minion for his intelligence and control over the skinks. He also appears to be power-hungry, as his reason to work with Scar is so that reptiles like him would rule the Pride Lands and that he would be feared and respected. He is also manipulative which is proven when he tricked Kiburi into thinking he could rule the Pride Lands before his mashindano, convinces Makini to ask Rafiki how to summon Scar, and persuades Janja's Clan of hyenas to help him summon the evil lion. Once Scar is summoned. Ushari sheds his fear of Janja and becomes more authoritative towards him. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar When Bunga and Kion are playing Baobab Ball, they run into Ushari, who falls into a heap with Bunga. The baobab fruit ends up in Ushari's mouth, but Bunga quickly grabs it away, and Ushari is forced to duck as Kion leaps over him after his friend. The Lion Guard "The Rise of Makuu" Ushari attempts to eat a hyrax, but Bunga saves the tiny animal, tossing Ushari into a tree. Annoyed, the snake hisses Bunga's name in disgust. "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots" While the Lion Guard (minus Kion) is looking for Flat Ridge Rock, they come across Ushari who was just awaken by Bunga. "Bunga the Wise" While cleaning up after the rain storm Kion, Fuli, and Beshte approach Ushari's hole when Kion asks who'll go in to see if he and his cobra family are stuck in the mud. "The Kupatana Celebration" Ushari is seen next to Timon and Pumbaa during the opening song before the celebration. "Fuli's New Family" While trying to calm down a herd of stampeding water buffalo, Bunga tries to pull one out of the mud but ends up flying into a bush where Ushari bites him for landing on his head then slithers away. "Paintings and Predictions" Ushari is lying in the grass when Bunga jumps on him. He coils tightly around the honey badger and tells him that while he should bite him, the last time he did he was unable to rid his mouth of Bunga's taste for days. Ushari then uncoils and slithers away. "The Lost Gorillas" Ushari is resting near the Lion Guard when a gorilla called Hafifu calls his brother, Majinuni, and mistakenly refers to Ushari as a stick. Ushari is mildly offended by their statement, but before he can do anything, Hafifu grabs him from the floor while Majinuni taunts him by saying he can't hit the baobab fruit. Hafifu assures him that he can and ignores Ushari's cries for him to stop, and throws Ushari into the fruit hanging on a tree. Ushari bites down with his fangs but falls regardless. When he reaches the floor he spits the fruit out, muttering "Every time I get near the Lion Guard". "The Rise of Scar" Ushari turns into one of the secondary antagonists in this film. Its the beginning of the dry season and Ushari is going on his way, when the Lion Guard runs him over. Tired of having not getting respect Ushari decides to change that, upon hearing Kion talking with Makini on how he can speak to Mufasa Ushari decides to use it as an opportunity to take charge. Once in the Outlands he encounters Janja and his clan and tells them how Kion is able to speak to Mufasa and if they want to stop the Guard they should also find a way to talk to one of the Great Lions of the Past. Though Janja exclaims that no Great Lion would help the hyenas but Ushari reminds of Scar and how if Kion can talk to Mufasa then they might be able to speak Scar. So Ushari returns to the Pride Lands where he confronts Makini and tricks her into asking Rafiki about if there's a way to speak to the bad lions of the past? Ushari then summons his Skink friends to spy on Makini and reveal what Rafiki tells her about Scar. After finding the hidden entrance they find Ushari and he sneaks inside without the Guard knowing he's spying on them, he soon hears that the bad lions appear in fire unleashed by the Roar using the Bakora staff. After hearing this Ushari returns to the Outlands and tells the hyenas. They soon come up with a plan to kidnap Kiara and hold her prisoner in order for Kion to use his roar in anger. While the hyenas grab Kiara Ushari awaits at the top of the volcano for the staff, once both the staff and Kiara are in their possession all they need is for Kion to roar in anger. After Kiara is saved Janja tells Kion that next time they might get rid of her or his family and friends, Kion is so angry he roars in anger and Ushari uses the staff to summon Scar as the volcano erupts. At first, it doesn't work like they hoped, and afterwards Janja confronts Ushari and kicks the staff into the volcano, causing Scar's spirit appear, much to Janja's fright. "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie" After the skinks see that Makuu's float is awake during the Dry Season, they inform Ushari who then tells Scar and thinks it could lead to the end of Simba's reign. Later after the skinks inform the two of them that Kiburi has challenged Makuu to a Mashindano Scar tells Ushari to trick Kiburi into taking down Simba so he can rule the Pride Lands and he does so. After Kiburi loses the Mashindano he and his three followers are banished to the Outlands where they find Ushari sleeping on a rock and confront him with anger. It is there he takes the four of them to the hyena's volcano Scar reveals himself and they are made members of his faction in a plan to unite all the outlanders and take over the Pride Lands. "Swept Away" Edit Ushari is resting in the volcano, but can't because the hyenas are arguing. When all of a sudden the skinks arrive and inform them that Beshte is lost in the Outlands, Scar sees it as an opportunity to get rid of him which Ushari agrees to. After the pain fails Ushari appears and tells Janja, Cheezi and Chungu that Scar wants to see them and he's not happy. "Rescue in the Outlands" Ushari is awoken by the hyenas and states "Need I ask how the meeting with the jackals went?". Janja exclaims they didn't find them, instead they ran into Jasiri and how she kicked their butts. "The Bite of Kenge" After Scar orders the hyenas to go and steal all the elephants melon supply, but they were just stopped by the Lion Guard Ushari tells them about his monitor lizard friend Kenge and how he can help stop the Lion Guard and Scar tells him to go an ask Kenge for his assist. "The Scorpion's Sting" On the day of the Kumbuka celebration, Ushari and the other Outlanders appear before Scar with a plan to kill Simba with the aid of a scorpion named Sumu. After Sumu poisons the king, Makini and the guard head to the Outlands to get volcano ash for Simba's aliment where they run into Scar for the first time. As Ushari and the the rest of the Outlanders move in to finish off the lIon Guard Kion uses "The Roar" at them and they manage to get the ash to Simba and save his life. "Undercover Kinyonga" When Scar summoned Janja to execute his newly planned operation, Ushari informed Janja that he is late and Ushari would have sent the Skinks to search for him if he didn’t come. They started bickering each other which was quickly broken up by Scar. Trivia * Ushari was confirmed to be returning in Season 2 ahead of time along with Jasiri, Makuu and Reirei. * He is the first character in the show to turn evil. * Unlike the other followers of Scar, Ushari is the only one to live in the Outlands by choice, rather than being banished by Simba or the Lion Guard. * Somehow, Ushari already knew who Jasiri was in Rescue in the Outlands. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Lion Guard Characters